1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flying toy in which a flying object on a model having an optional character can be caused to freely ascend/descend and hover by remote control.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has heretofore been proposed a toy to play by flying a model such as a doll having an optional character in the air. For example, a flying toy has been proposed wherein a wing is attached to an upper part of a flying object comprising a character doll, turning force is manually applied to the flying object by a propeller, and the flying object is caused to ascend and fly by lift force produced in the wing using a principle of Taketonbo or a T-shaped flying toy made of bamboo (refer to Japanese Registered Utility Model Publication No. 3024905 (page 2, FIG. 1)). There has also been proposed a character flying toy wherein a propulsion shaft provided with a propeller projects from a character doll formed to have an optional appearance, the entirety is suspended by a line, and the propulsion shaft is actuated to achieve a circular flight (refer to Japanese Registered Utility Model Publication No. 3050648 (page 2, FIGS. 1 to 4)).
In conventional flying toys using the principle of the Taketonbo, the character doll itself is rotated, which results in motions quite different from those made by the character doll while flying in worlds of cartoons and stories for children where the character doll appears and plays an active role. Moreover, when the character doll is suspended by the line from a ceiling or the like to cause it to fly, the character doll only circles around a point at which it is suspended from the ceiling or the like, and it is thus impossible to play with the character doll by causing it to freely ascend/descend or to hover in the air to a certain degree. On the contrary, for example, when a single-rotor type helicopter device is incorporated into the character doll, it is necessary to attach a tail rotor to the character doll, which might impair external appearance.